Hope Of Beer And One Day
by Erin or Lindsay
Summary: Post finale. Linstead. Erin POV.


The Hope of Beer and One Day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This first couple lines are from the episode, so also not mine.

* * *

With a glance into Voight's empty office from both of us, we each take a step closer.

"Thank you. For everything." I meant it, he knows so much about my past and shows no judgment.

"That's why you have back up," he says with a smirk. The same line I gave him when we first encountered Pulpo.

Then there's the look. The look that gives both us of hope for 'one day.' Even after everything and Kelly and Ally, we still have the hope for one day. Jay lets his get the better of his emotions, while I'm a little better of hiding it.

His voice breaks the silence. "It's been a rough day. Wanna grab a beer?"

"I'd love to, but I gotta go see Annie, she's still pretty shook up about Charlie."

There's a small hitch in his smile, then it grows a bit more.

"Then after, let me come over. I'll bring the beer and a pizza."

"Jay—"

"Erin, I just want to catch up with my best friend. And Nadia. "

Crap, Nadia. No, she could be good. Make sure nothing happens between us.

"Okay fine."

* * *

I visit Annie for a while, and decide to make a stop by the firehouse to check in on Kelly. It ended up being a quick stop, considering he ended things before he left on a call. I watch Cruz pull the truck out and just sit in my car for a minute before telling Jay he could wait with Nadia.

* * *

I made my way up the stairs, dragging my feet with only the hope of beer and one day. His laughter floods the hall once I get the door open and I'm not sure that there's a better sound I've heard than that.

"There better be some pizza left for me!" I walk in to see Jay showing his phone to Nadia.

"Erin I didn't know you snored." Nadia began to laugh as a video played.

"Halstead. What'd you do?" I walked over to where they were on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He looked down at my hand, then up to my lips, finally letting his eyes meet mine with a smile. His smile warmed my heart. "I just needed proof that you are in fact a snorer. And you just happened to be taking a nap at your desk."

She saw the video, her slumped back in her chair with her head back and mouth open.

"I don't snore! Ask Voight!"

He shook his head as I sat on the arm of the couch next to him, letting his arm occasionally brushing against my side. Our banter continued throughout the night, with the occasional input from Nadia. Nadia called it a night around 1AM, leaving us alone. I moved to the spot next to him on the couch, and I realized that I wouldn't mind this everyday. The two of us coming home from work and just relaxing with the comfort of each other. Maybe even a few little ones in the future.

"Jay?"

He hummed a response to me.

"I think I made a mistake." He looked sideways at me, confused as to what I was getting to. "With us. I don't want to keep it professional. I don't think we can do that anymore." I looked into his eyes. Crystal blue staring back at me. I took his hand in mine, noting the hitch in his breath, and moved closer to him.

"But Kelly–,"

"Is gone. He ended things between us."

My other hand ended up on his cheek, brushing against a cut and the growing stubble. I watched his eyes flutter at my touch and smirked. He moved his hand to rest on my thigh.

His voice broke the trance. "One day?"

I shook my head, seeing the disappointment on his face. "Today." He looked up at me with crinkling eyes and glowing smile. His hand moved to my neck, pulling me closer to him, out lips millimeters away. "Right now." He breathed against my lips.

The moment his lips met mine I knew this wasn't a mistake, it was meant to be. Jay's hand moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him until I was straddling him with my hands on his chest, his heartbeat rapid under my touch. When his lips began to move down my neck I heard a gasp from behind us.

Jay pulled away and smiled at me.

"I just wanted a water." She motioned to us as she walked back to the room. "Continue."

I looked at Jay and laughed.

"It's pretty late Erin, I should get going." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Or you could stay." He raised an eyebrow at my suggestion.

"What about Nadia? I mean we could try to be quiet but I don't think I can stop you from screaming—" I shook my head at him.

"No funny business Jay. Not tonight at least. "

I got up and took his hand, dragging him down the hall. He turned around when I started to change, before stripping himself down to his boxers. I climbed into bed, watching him as if he thought he was wrong.

"Jay, it's okay." He nodded slowly before he slid towards the middle of the bed. I rested my head against his chest with and arm across his stomach.

"We're gonna be okay." He pressed a kiss to my hair before sleep overtook us both, and the days events were washed from us.


End file.
